Wernher
|tag skills = |level =1→20→30 (Broken Steel only) |derived =Hit Points: 215→310→360 (Broken Steel only) |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps friends and allies |hair color =Light brown |eye color =Green |hairstyle =HairMessy03 |head add ons=Eyepatch BeardThin EyebrowM |height =1.00 |factions =DLC01PittSlaveFaction GeneralIdleFaction PlayerFaction SmokerFaction |class =WastelandAdventurer |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianRaider |baseid = |refid = |dialogue =DLC01Wernher.txt }} Wernher is an escaped slave and former right-hand man of Ishmael Ashur from The Pitt in 2277. Background Once one of the smarter Pitt raiders, Wernher was condemned to slavery after trying to stage a coup to overthrow Ashur. He used his knowledge of electronics to deactivate his collar and escape. He harbors a grudge against the city and against Ashur in particular. He has no particular love for the slaves, and he sees a plan to kidnap Ashur's child as a way to get back at The Pitt's ruler and the city in general.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide He broadcasts a radio distress call to recruit help. Relationships * Midea - Friend * Pitt slaves - Leader Daily schedule If the Free Labor quest is completed by siding with the slaves, Wernher generally wanders Downtown and can be seen making conversation with the locals. However, he can also wander outside the city limits and seems to get stuck around the Bridge and train yard. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Into The Pitt: Wernher addresses you and tells you about his predicament in the Pitt. * Free Labor: Ashur and Wernher are involved in a violent dispute concerning the Troglodyte Degeneration Contagion and each wants the other dead. Other interactions * As you are about to leave with him to go to The Pitt for the first time, he will comment on any followers you have with you as he tells you they can't come with you: ** Wernher will refer to Fawkes or Charon as "whatever he is." ** If Butch is in your party, Wernher will comment that "some greaser" will only get in the way. ** Sergeant RL-3 will be referred to by Wernher as a "bucket of bolts." ** Having Clover with you will cause Wernher to comment that he can't have a "diseased whore" tagging along. ** If Star Paladin Cross is with you, he will comment that a "do-gooder" like her might get in the way. ** If Dogmeat is in your party, he will state that you can't take the "filthy mutt" with you as he'll get in the way. ** Having Jericho as your companion will cause Wernher to state that you don't need a "burnt out old loser" tagging along. * If you kill Ashur during the Free Labor quest and start conversation with Wernher wearing Ashur's power armor, he might comment about it ("Lookin' sharp in that suit, pal! Glad I wasn't there when you pried it off old Ashur, though. Bet it smelt like a sack full of dog asses."). * Wernher sarcastically refers to the player as "hero," "moneybags," or "joker" in several conversations, depending on the dialogue option the player chooses (offer to help, skip to the part about a reward or insult Wernher's combat skills) when they first speak with Wernher. Inventory Notes * Whereas most essential non-player characters become unconscious when their health is depleted, Wernher's will not. His health will instantly regenerate to its maximum. * Wernher is one of the few named characters who wear eyepatches, the others being Split Jack, Junders Plunkett, Billy Creel, and the Drifter. Appearances Wernher appears only in the ''Fallout 3'' add-on The Pitt. Bugs * Wernher may inexplicably become hostile to the player. If so, he cannot be killed. The console can be used to fix this glitch on the PC. Console users can wait outside his hideout for three full days to reset Wernher's AI, after which he will proceed normally. This may happen if you attack or kill a slave during the Free Labor quest. * When you first enter The Pitt, you are ambushed by Pitt raiders. When attacking them, Wernher may suddenly become hostile to you, and/or not to the raiders. References Gallery Wernher — Train tunnel.png|Wernher in the train tunnel Category:The Pitt characters Category:The Pitt human characters Category:Pitt raider characters Category:Pitt slave characters Category:Antagonists de:Wernher es:Wernher ru:Вернер uk:Вернер